The Voice (Season 6)
The fifth season of the tengaged reality talent show The Voice premiered on December 1st, 2019. Aili James, Kat, Drake and Michael are the coaches. Ryan is the neutral judge. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other by singing the same song, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in the live shows. When four contestants remain they compete against each other in the finale with the coaches deciding the winner. Teams ;Main Competition : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live Shows : Eliminated in the Playoff Rounds : Eliminated but selected to be a Wildcard : Stolen in the Battle Rounds : Eliminated in the Battle Rounds Blind auditions The Blind Auditions started on September 14. Coaches are allowed 8 artists to join their team. :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : Artist defaulted to this coach's team : Artist elected to join this coach's team : Artist was eliminated, but got a second chance to join this coach's team : Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (December 1st)' 'Episode 2 (December 1st)' 'Episode 3 (December 2nd)' 'Episode 4 (December 2nd)' 'Episode 5 (December 3rd)' 'Episode 6 (December 3rd)' 'Episode 7 (December 4th)' The Battles The Battle Rounds started on December 6th,2019. The coaches can each steal one losing artist from another team and save one artist who lost their battle on their own team. : Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Cross Battles : Artist lost the Battle but was saved by their coach and advances to the Cross Battles : Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The Live Playoffs The Playoffs aired on December 9th, 2019. The format worked as each of the six artists would perform, and their coach would select three to move on into the final 13. Then the Ryan would select one from each team to face a sing-off where in the end he will select a wildcard that will finish off the top 13. The first night will contain Aili James' and Drake's artists while the second night will contain Kat's and Michael's artists as well as the wildcard duel. *Sam Bailey had the option to switch onto another team after winning the wild card however she choose to stay on Team Drake. Guest Performances Live shows The Live shows started December 11. The Top 13 Acts compete and Ryan debuts as a live show coach. Show 1: Top 13 (Dec 11) The Top 13 performed on Wednesday, December 11, 2019, with the results the following episode. The 2 artists with the lowest scores overall are auto-eliminated. Then the next 2 lowest scores face off in the Sing-Off. Guest Performances Show 2: Top 10 (Dec 13) The Top 10 performed on Friday, December 13, 2019, with the results the following episode. The 2 artists with the lowest scores overall are auto-eliminated. Then the next 2 lowest scores face off in the Sing-Off. Guest Performances Show 3: Top 7 (Dec 15) The Top 7 performed on Sunday, December 15, 2019, with the results the following episode. The Top 4 scores overall are the Finalists. There will be no Sing-Off. Guest Performances Show 4: The Finale (December 17) Guest Performances